Crônicas de Natal
by Srta.Black Rose
Summary: A confusão do peru, Amigo Secreto:algo a mais do que Brigas e a declaração de natal. 3 contos q eu espero que vcs gostem


A confusão do Peru!

Natal..

Essa época boa que todo mundo se vê, é parente para todo lado da casa, crianças quebrando as coisas, mães trocando receitas... Enfim, época dos presentes, papai Noel, e das comidas. Principalmente o querido e amado Peru de natal.

O que seria uma ceia sem o maldito peru!?

E nessa época divertida que todo mundo ama, em uma casa na pequena cidade de Konoha, existia uma pequena garota, de olhos verdes vivos e cabelos rosados. Ela estava sentada na sala tentando ler um livro enquanto todos a sua volta estavam conversando, bebendo e esperando os últimos detalhes da ceia ficarem prontos.

Na mesma sala, no outro sofá deitado se um jeito incrivelmente sexy estava Sasuke e seus cabelos negros como a noite.

Sakura vamos dizer, tinha uma pequena queda de avião pelo moreno, que simplesmente adorava importunar e culpá-la por qualquer problema que ele causa-se.

Até que ele levanta do sofá e vai a sua direção, e senta ao seu lado do sofá.

Sakura abaixa o romance " O pudim de Natal" e olha para os olhos tentadores do garoto de 12 anos.

- O que você quer Sasuke? – pergunta ela..

- É completamente incrível como você adora me xingar..

- Você merece esse meu amor por você..- Disse formando um coração com a mão – Mais diga, o que está aprontando?

Ele olha para ela com uma cara de inocente, assustado com as palavras dela..

- Eu?! Aprontando? – disse ele incrédulo – quem você acha que eu sou?

- Um garoto insuportável que me adora importunar ¬¬' – respondeu ela.

Ele deu uma risada..

- É talvez eu seja..- dizendo isso ele pegou a sua mão e a puxou para a cozinha que no momento estava sem ninguém.

Ele olha para os lados e abre a porta do fogão, onde dentro havia o magnífico peru de Natal, pronto somente esperando para ser comido..

O moreno pega um garfo em cima da pia e tira um pedaço incrivelmente grande do peito da ave..

- Sasuke! – sussurrou ela- o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Apenas me divertindo – diz ele dando risada e enfiando um pedaço do peru na boca..

- A turma vai mata a gente garoto!

-Calma As-Ku-ra! – com a boca cheia – ninguém vai descobrir se você não contar..

Ele pegou na sua mão e saiu correndo da cozinha deixando abertos a porta do fogão e o garfo espetado do peru.

E assim foi até as 9:30 da noite quando finalmente todos decidiram sentar na mesa e comer.

Todos do bairro estavam conversando alegremente, quando a vó de Sakura grita num volume alto bastante para chamar a atenção de todos.

- QUEM COMEU O MEU PERU!! – gritou ela, era hilário ver como ela estava irritada.

Silencio..

- Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez . Quem foi QUE COMEU O PERU!?

- Não é possível mamãe, todos nós estávamos na sala ninguém entrou aqui..

- Ah NÃO? ENTÃO QUEM QUE COMEU? O PAPAI NOEL?

- Nãoo e se não foi o gato.. – respondeu o pai de Sakura.

- Assim.. o gato comeu com o garfo!

Sasuke enfiava o ultimo pedaço de carne na boca, quase se engasgando de tanto rir. Sakura olhou negativamente para ele.

- Sasuke você tem de contar! Não podemos parar a ceia por sua causa..- gritou sakura não agüentando mais de olhar para cara do moreno.

Ele hesitou e olhou seriamente para ela.

- Pode deixar Sakura, eu vou contar.

Olhou para todos a sua volta..

- Vó da Sakura, eu não queria dizer isso, mais Sakura simplesmente me implorou para eu vir junto com ela para ela arrancar um pedaço do peito do peru..Ela estava com vontade e precisava comer um pedaço do coitado – disse ele numa voz simplesmente calma e delicada.

Silêncio, todos olharam para Sakura.

- Isso é verdade Sakura? – perguntou o pai dela.

Ela olhou incrédula para Sasuke.

- Papai você acha que eu, roubaria um pedaço de carne? – questionou ela.- A culpa é do Mentiroso do Sasuke! Eu estava lendo quando ele veio e me puxou pra cozinha e arrancou um pedaço do peru!

- Sakura, Sakura..- disse o garoto olhando para ela com as mãos em seu ombro – Não adianta você mentir.. Sua situação ficará pior...

- Seu Mentiroso!

- Não fique com raiva de mim, eu tinha de contar..- disse ele num tom de desaprovação- Vamos confirme a história.

Naquele momento Sasuke pegou e olhou com uma cara super fofa e ao mesmo tempo duvidosa para ela. Aqueles cabelos negros eram puxados para trás enquanto ele fazia um biquinho perfeito para convencê-la.

Ela suspirou...

- Ok! Eu admito- olhou para o pai e para a avó- vovó, eu estava com muita vontade comer o peito do peru e acabei entrando aqui e pegando um pedaço... Foi sem querer me desculpe... Sasuke veio comigo porque eu pedi..

Silencio novamente.

- Bom você poderia ter pedido, minha querida.-Ela olhou com dó - já que história foi esclarecida.. Vamos reiniciar a ceia de natal.

Todos automaticamente pegaram os pratos e pegaram a fartura da comida ali presentes, as vezes alguém olhava para ela com uma cara de desaprovação.

Sasuke estava incrivelmente feliz e de vez enquanto olhava para ela com uma cara de medo da fosse melhor que a história se acabasse assim.

Enfim, todos saciados, voltaram para sala e Sakura aproveita a folga e puxa o moreno para a varanda da casa.

- Sasuke, eu não vou poder te acobertar toda vez que você faz algo errado.- diz ela seriamente.

- Eu sei Sakura! É que esta festa esta completamente chata precisava de uma diversão. - disse novamente com aquele olhar tentador.

- Ta ok! – disse ela tonta- Mais para de me meter em suas histórias!

Silêncio.

- Podexa' sua garota insuportável.

Fazendo isso ele chegou perto dela e lhe lascou um beijo em seus lábios. Um pequeno selinho.

Os dois se olharam. Ela não acreditava no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Suas bochechas estavam na cor de uma maça.

- Você está de baixo de um Visgo, eu não podia deixar te desamparar.

- Eu não acredito!- respondeu ela incrédula.

- Xiu! – diz ele com o dedo nos lábios dela.

- Feliz Natal Sakura.

- Feliz Natal Sasuke.

Ele olha novamente para ela e silenciosamente abre a porta da sala e some no meio da aglomeração.

* * *

N/A: essa fic eu fiz para um concursa, que me convidaram..^^

O livro que a Sakura estva lendo era "A Aventura do Pudim de Natal-- Agatha Christie." romace policial muito bom..

Leiam e comente ^^


End file.
